


won't hesitate no more

by CreatePeaceFromChaos



Series: Timbitat's Quarantine Bingo [14]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mob, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Flirting, Hair-pulling, Human E. Aster Bunnymund, M/M, Manhandling, Mob Boss E. Aster Bunnymund, Naked Male Clothed Male, Office Sex, Older Man/Younger Man, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatePeaceFromChaos/pseuds/CreatePeaceFromChaos
Summary: Jack Frost’s relationship with E. Aster Bunnymund, aka Bunny, had been rocky from the start, but even when they were at odds, he’d never been able to deny the man was incredibly attractive. Tousled greying hair, rough grey stubble on a strong jaw, piercing green eyes that never missed a detail, muscles fordaysthat werenotjust for show… well.Jack had atype, and Aster was it.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost
Series: Timbitat's Quarantine Bingo [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830388
Comments: 8
Kudos: 471
Collections: Gay Fanfiction





	won't hesitate no more

**Author's Note:**

> For the square "Indecent Proposal" for my quarantine bingo.  
> Rise of the Guardians Mob AU is _entirely_ CloudSpeck's fault.
> 
> Title from "I'm Yours" by Jason Mraz (which _really_ does not fit the tone of this piece)

Jack Frost’s relationship with E. Aster Bunnymund, aka Bunny, had been rocky from the start, but even when they were at odds, he’d never been able to deny the man was incredibly attractive. Tousled greying hair, rough grey stubble on a strong jaw, piercing green eyes that never missed a detail, muscles for _days_ that were _not_ just for show… well.

Jack had a _type,_ and Aster was it.

And things had been getting easier between them recently, now that Jack had grown up a bit and settled into working for Aster’s organisation, so he honestly couldn’t say he was too surprised that his appreciation of the older man’s looks had become something a bit… _more_.

Aster was strangely kind for a man in his position, with morals that still surprised Jack on occasion. He sounded rough and mean, but when there were kids around? Aster was every kid’s favourite adult, and from the way he doted on them, he loved kids too. Even though he’d never shown any sign of wanting family of his own.

And by all the gods, Jack _wanted_ him. Not just in bed, no – though that was definitely on the table. Jack wanted Aster in every way he could get him, and so he decided he was going to take steps to _get him_.

He wasn’t exactly subtle about his approach, but Aster was either deliberately ignoring his flirting or he was completely oblivious. No matter what Jack tried – coy smiles, lascivious smirks, leering glances, heavily-laden innuendo, flirty touches, tighter jeans, bit of makeup – Aster remained completely unmoved and unaffected.

Not even the glitter worked! And the glitter worked on _everyone_ Jack had tried it on. Aster didn’t even seem to _notice_ , the bastard.

So, one evening when Jack and Aster were the only two remaining in the building, he decided to just outright ask. He wasn’t entirely sure what he was going to ask _for_ , yet. He was still tossing up between trying for a date or just asking Aster to fuck him stupid.

Jack leaned in the doorway of his boss’s office, cocking out a hip to draw attention to his legs, and folded his arms over his chest. His dark blue hoodie – dusted with the same subtle silver glitter he’d put in his hair and on his visible skin that morning – was one of his tighter ones, so when he folded his arms and pulled his shoulders just that tiny bit further back than he would normally have them, the fabric strained a little across the lean muscle Jack had packed on over the past few years.

“Working late, Bun?” he drawled, rapping on the doorframe just before he spoke. Aster barely glanced up at him before looking back at the computer monitor in front of him. The small, slim-framed pair of spectacles on his nose should _not_ be as hot as they were making Jack feel.

Still, the immediate but apparently absentminded rejection _burned_ , and it took most of Jack’s control not to let his smirk slip into a scowl. Instead he straightened and sauntered over to Aster’s tall desk, placing a hand on the edge and using that to give himself a little boost so he could sit on the corner. He leaned over, poking Aster’s cheek lightly. Aster jerked away and then turned and scowled at him, though it lacked a lot of the irritation that used to taint the looks Jack received.

“What are you still doing here, Jack?” Aster growled, and Jack hummed thoughtfully, tapping a finger against his chin. He was mostly doing this to rile Aster up, to get a reaction from the man. And it seemed to be working.

“Just had a question for you, and since you’re working late tonight, I figured now would be as good a time as any,” he said lightly, and then reached out and touched one arm of the delicate-looking reading glasses Aster was wearing. “These look good on you, by the way.”

“Jack,” Aster began warningly, and removed his glasses as he shut his laptop with the other hand. “You’ve been _really_ pushing my patience lately, so just say it already, would ya?”

That wasn’t what Jack was hoping for, and he was unable to prevent the slight pout that formed on his face.

Then he saw Aster’s eyes flick to his lips and linger there, and his sulking was derailed by the hope that simple action rekindled.

He let his mouth curl into a small smile again, and dared to reach out and touch Aster’s chest. It was just his fingertips, and just the small triangle of tanned skin visible at the neck of Aster’s partially-unbuttoned shirt, but it was decidedly more intimate than any of the other touches – even the flirty ones – that Jack had initiated before.

“Have you been ignoring me, or are you just not able to see it?” Jack asked, voice low and quiet, and then he squeaked when his wrist was suddenly grasped firmly in one of Aster’s huge hands.

Aster could almost encircle the entirety of Jack’s wrist with just his _palm_ , holy _fuck._

“You,” Aster growled, standing abruptly and tugging on Jack’s wrist, jerking him off the desk and onto his feet with a stumble. “Have been _sauntering_ around here for _months_ , fluttering your damn lashes at me and flirting _constantly_.”

“So you did notice,” Jack said, and then instantly regretted it when Aster’s eyes flashed with ire. He swallowed, heart racing.

He wasn’t scared, though. Fuck no. He was getting hard in his jeans at being hauled around like this, at how deep and threatening Aster’s voice got when he growled.

“Of course I fucking _noticed_ ,” Aster snapped. “And you come strutting in here like you don’t have a care in the bloody world, like you don’t know what you’re doing to me—”

“I thought you were ignoring me or oblivious!” Jack snapped back. “So no, I don’t _know what I’m doing to you_ ,” he mimicked, frustrated, “because I haven’t been able to get even a hint of a reaction from you!”

Jack gasped as Aster hauled him closer, using his grip on Jack’s wrist to press his hand against the front of his trousers, and Jack’s eyes went wide at the definitive proof that he was affecting Aster.

“This enough of a reaction for you?” Aster asked, head bent so his face was right in close to Jack’s, and Jack took a moment to rearrange his thoughts at the intense look on Aster’s face and the heat of his hard cock through his trousers.

He licked his lips, feeling powerful when Aster’s eyes flicked down to follow the motion.

“It’s _a_ reaction,” he murmured, and tilted his head back just a bit further so his mouth was closer to Aster’s face. “I want you, however I can get you.” Aster’s hand tightened on his wrist, and he swallowed. One more attempt. “Please.”

Aster growled, and then his hands were on Jack’s hips, hauling him up and in, lifting him clear off the ground as he crushed their mouths together. Jack immediately moaned, arms wrapping around Aster’s neck and legs wrapping around his waist, surrendering easily as Aster’s tongue swept into his mouth and curled demandingly around his.

He could feel Aster moving, but he didn’t think much of it – too focused on _finally_ being kissed by the man – until one of Aster’s hands left his hips and ass and the sound of files and books crashing to the ground reached Jack’s ears.

Then Aster’s desk was under Jack’s ass, and Aster’s hands were sliding beneath his hoodie, huge and warm and callused on Jack’s skin. Aster growled against his mouth and drew back just enough to speak. Jack clutched at Aster’s shirt where it strained to contain his biceps, legs still around Aster’s hips but settled more loosely with the change in position.

“No shirt?” he demanded, and Jack smirked back at him best he could despite gulping for breath. His cheeks were probably bright pink.

“No underwear either,” he teased, breathless, and Aster’s eyes darkened as his hands clenched on Jack’s sides. Jack surprised both of them by whimpering.

They stared at each other for a long moment, still and silent, and then Aster smirked and his hands – still on Jack’s ribs beneath his hoodie – squeezed firmly enough for Jack’s next breath to stutter and hitch.

“You come to my office expecting to get fucked tonight, brat?” His voice was lower than before and rumbling like a purr, and Jack bit his lip.

“Hoping,” he admitted, cheeks hot. Asker raised an eyebrow, clearly expecting more of an answer, and Jack gave in. He’d always had trouble disobeying Aster when he was serious. “I was going to ask for a fuck or a date. Hadn’t decided yet.”

Aster chuckled, and Jack shivered at the way the sound vibrated through him where he was still clinging to the man. Large thumbs stroked down his midsection, settling just above the jut of his hips. Jack could feel each finger like a firebrand.

“And if I’d said no?” Aster’s voice felt like it was reaching right down into Jack’s soul, and he found himself being more honest than he usually would have.

“I’d probably have gone home and sulked, then fucked my way through half North’s crew,” he confessed. Aster’s hands clenched around Jack’s hips and waist again, and he bit his lip to try hold in the moan.

“We do this, you don’t fuck anyone else,” Aster warned, and Jack nodded.

“Don’t want anyone else,” he swore, probably too eagerly, and was rewarded for his honesty with another powerful kiss. Aster left one hand on Jack’s torso but the other came up and cupped the back of his head, thick but dextrous fingers tangling in Jack’s hair.

He gripped and tugged sharply, and Jack gasped as he was forced to tilt his head back, kiss breaking. Aster’s teeth caught his lip and nipped roughly, and that – coupled with the throbbing in his scalp where Aster’s hand was fisted in his hair – had Jack whimpering and clutching feebly at Aster’s shoulders.

He was so hard he was sure he had an imprint of his zip against his cock.

“You gonna be mine then, Jack?” Aster breathed, lips barely an inch from Jack’s, and Jack moaned, opened-mouthed and needy. “Gonna be my good boy?”

“ _Yes_ ,” the groaned word _ripped_ its way up out of Jack – he felt like he’d been gut-punched with how the two questions affected him. “Please, Aster, I wanna—” his words were cut off by Aster’s mouth covering his once more, tongue fucking in and out, stroking along Jack’s as the hand in his hair tugged him into the angles Aster preferred.

“Struttin’ into my bloody office with that fuckin’ glitter,” Aster grumbled against Jack’s mouth, the hand not in his hair now deftly undoing Jack’s fly. “Like those tight fuckin jeans weren’t bad enough.” He yanked open Jack’s jeans, mouth pressing hard to Jack’s before he released him entirely. Jack whined softly at the loss of contact. “Strip, brat.” The order was delivered without any room for argument as Aster sat back down in his office chair, legs sprawled wide and a hand undoing his fly so he could reach in and touch himself. Jack swallowed down the moan that wanted to escape him before doing as ordered.

Aster’s eyes were on him the entire time, dark with arousal, and Jack had never felt more desirable in his _life_. This wasn’t what he’d expected when he’d come in here, but he definitely wasn’t complaining.

Bare as the day he was born, Jack stood between Aster and his desk, waiting for his next instructions. His cock was hard and leaking, and he could feel his entire body was flushed with heat. Aster didn’t seem in any rush, one hand still inside his trousers and very obviously stroking his cock slowly as his eyes drifted over Jack from head to toe and then back up again.

“There’s lube in the top left drawer,” Aster rumbled, and Jack shivered. Precum beaded at the tip of his cock and trailed down the underside. “Get it, then bend over my desk and open yourself up for my cock.”

Jack’s knees almost gave out on him, but he managed to remain standing and took the two steps required to reach the drawer Aster had specified. He felt like he was in a haze as he grabbed the small pump bottle of lubricant – not even thinking to question why it was there and relatively full – and then positioned himself. Legs braced around shoulder-width apart, he bent forwards until his chest was on the wooden desk. One hand on the desk, arm in front of his face as leverage and for him to bite down on if he got too vocal, Jack slicked his dominant hand and reached behind him, slick fingers stroking between his cheeks.

“Slowly, boy,” Aster warned as Jack pushed one finger halfway into himself. He paused when he heard movement, and almost jumped when Aster’s hand grabbed one of his cheeks and pulled it to the side. He hummed, the sound thoughtful, and then a dry finger stroked over Jack’s rim. Jack flexed and moaned, and Aster chuckled. “Eager little thing. Give me a show, Jackie.” The dry finger disappeared, followed by the hand on his ass. Jack slowed down, slowly fucking his index finger in and out, pausing every so often to press a second fingertip against his rim and stroke.

He could take more – he had a healthy sex toy collection at home and made good use of them, so he wasn’t as tight as he could be – but Aster told him to go slow, to give him a show, and so that was what he would do.

He desperately wanted to be good for Aster, and if going slower than he preferred would allow him to be good, then so be it.

Jack’s impatience got away from him by the time he eased the second finger into himself, and he pushed both in as far as he could as soon as the second breached his rim.

_Smack!_

Jack heard the sound before he truly felt the sensation, and jolted and moaned as the burn of Aster’s hand hitting his ass made itself known. He then froze, panting, as Aster’s hand rubbed gently over the heated spot he’d just spanked.

“Slowly, Jackie,” he said again, and Jack but nodded. He then buried his face in the crook of his elbow, and worked his two fingers slowly in and out of his already-ready body. Aster’s hand was still on his ass, and Jack clenched around his fingers and moaned as Aster’s fingers dug into the heated area. “You redden so nice, brat. One day soon I’ll bend ya over my knee and see how red I can make this pretty ass.” He squeezed again, and Jack whined. The thought of being bent over Aster’s lap, ass in the air as Aster held him down and spanked him raw… yeah, that really appealed.

“Please, please,” he panted, curling and scissoring his fingers and then completely unable to resist the urge to thrust them out and in a few times. Aster growled.

“What part of slow don’t you get?” he demanded, palm lifting, and Jack froze. He was trembling, in arousal or anticipation he wasn’t sure yet, and just as he relaxed Aster’s hand came down on his ass again.

Hard.

Jack clenched around his own fingers, riding the movement, releasing a relieved sob as Aster’s hand soothed him.

“Please, I wanna…” Jack wasn’t sure what he wanted. He wanted Aster in him, taking him roughly and making him feel so sore he might not be able to walk normally tomorrow; he also wanted more of Aster’s palm on his ass.

“Doesn’t matter what you want right now, brat,” Aster growled. “But you’ve clearly been fucked enough that two of your delicate little fingers should be enough.”

“N-no,” Jack protested, shaking his head and pushing up to turn and face Aster. A hand was planted between his shoulder-blades and he was pushed back down to the desk. Aster’s other hand tugged his out of his hole, and Jack could feel Aster’s still-clothed body pressing up behind his. Was Aster going to fuck him fully clothed?

“No, what?” Aster barked, pushing Jack’s arm up over his head to join the other. He pumped some lube into his hand as he drew it back, slicking his cock one-handed as he held down the young man with the other, palm flat between Jack’s shoulders. There was even glitter there – apparently the shit got everywhere.

Jack keened and writhed as Aster pressed the head of his cock to Jack’s rim, the youth stilling only when Aster’s cockhead was snug against his sphincter.

“No, what?” he demanded again, and Jack moaned.

“Not been fucked this year,” he gasped out, and Aster’s eyebrows rose. It was _July_ already… had Jack really gone that long without hooking up? “Jus’ wanted you. Have toys…” Jack trailed off with a moan as Aster tensed at the mental image that evoked, the miniscule action pushing him into Jack just a fraction of an inch. Fuck, even just that much was so tight and warm it was difficult for Aster to resist plunging into him.

But he wanted Jack for a good long while, and he wasn’t going to injure him. Not unless he asked for it.

“One day I’m going to get you to sit beneath this desk on one of your toys,” he growled, holding Jack still with the hand on his back and the other on his hip. “Have your mouth around my cock while I work and have meetings.” That’d be pretty – almost as pretty as what he had in front of him right now – and Aster was sure he could organise a day for that to happen – if Jack wanted it.

“Ah, please,” Jack gasped, trying to push back against him, and Aster smirked. He leaned forwards, slowly sinking his aching cock into the sweet warmth of Jack’s body, and let his head hang so he could speak almost directly into Jack’s ear.

“Be a good boy, Jackie, and scream for me,” he whispered, and then thrust the rest of the way into his new lover.

Jack obeyed. He screamed.

Aster was _huge_. Jack hadn’t intended to shout, even though Aster had ordered him to, but the shock of that massive length driving deep with so little warning was enough to have him wailing, jerking beneath Aster’s bigger body. It was almost as big as the inadvisably large toy Jack liked to play with from time to time, and he thanked every god that existed and didn’t that he’d recently had some fun with it. Otherwise something might’ve torn. And, oh gods have mercy, Aster was thick enough that there was _constant_ pressure on Jack’s prostate.

He was ruined for anyone else ever again.

“Good boy,” Aster praised, mouth close to Jack’s ear, and Jack moaned at the way those two words had his cock throbbing. Aster’s shirt brushed against his back, and Jack could feel Aster’s clothed legs against his burning ass and trembling thighs.

“Fuck, please, Aster,” Jack begged, and Aster growled and gave a short hard thrust that had Jack wailing again.

“My rules, brat, not yours,” Aster said. Jack whimpered but didn’t say anything more, and received a gentler, rolling thrust and a kiss to the back of the neck. “That’s it, Jackie.” The warmth in Aster’s voice, the almost gentle way he gripped Jack’s hips and started rocking in and out – it was such a contrast to previous behaviour that Jack was almost sobbing in confusion.

Aster chuckled, low and dark, and Jack keened a little in relief at hearing it.

“Gonna fill you, brat, then take you home and have you again,” he growled, low and filthy, and Jack’s breath hitched at the sudden hard thrust. “You’re mine now.”

“Ye-e-es,” Jack gasped out, tiny whines and wordless cries being fucked out of him with each fierce thrust. The slick sound of Aster’s cock fucking into him and the muted smack of Aster’s hips against his ass just made everything more intense, and Jack bit down on his forearm as tears started to roll down his cheeks.

He was so full, and Aster _wanted him_ , wanted to _keep him_ , and Aster was fucking him so good and deep and hard and Jack was so close, so close to coming without being touched, the ache deep in his gut intensifying as the tension wound tighter and tighter and _Aster, please, yours, please—_

Jack wailed as Aster shoved deep and fucked into him with quick, short, powerful thrusts, snarling praise for how he _feels so_ _good, Jackie, god, gonna fill you up til you stink of me, everyone’ll know you’re mine, fuck, come for me, there’s my good boy_ —

Every muscle in his body drew tight, back arching and fingers scrabbling at the desk beneath him as his cock jerked and pulsed, streaks of white staining the underside of the desk and the floor beneath it.

Jack heard Aster snarl something, felt him go still on top of him, but even as Aster spilled inside him, Jack passed out.

He came back to himself a minute or two later, still pinned beneath Aster’s bulk, the man’s cock only just barely starting to soften inside him. Jack felt overwrought and shaky, disconnected from his limbs.

“Back with me, Jack?” Aster murmured, and Jack nodded. There was a very gentle swat against his ass. “Verbally, Jack.”

“M’good,” Jack mumbled, and hissed – tender but not in pain – as Aster eased back and out of him. Jack’s legs threatened to give out beneath him, but Aster scooped him up into his arms. When he managed to open his eyes, he realised that Aster was sitting back in his chair, Jack curled into his lap.

There was semen leaking from his ass, and the absurdity of it all made Jack snicker. Aster looked at him, frowning concernedly.

“Your pants are gonna be a lost cause,” Jack told him, and Aster rolled his eyes. There was a small smile curling the corners of his lips, though, and he didn’t make any motion to get Jack off his lap.

“Come home with me,” Aster murmured, and Jack leaned into him more. “Don’t want you trekkin’ all the way back to your apartment block every night. Stay with me.” Jack looked up at him, considered his options, and then leaned up and pressed a kiss to the corner of Aster’s mouth.

“I’ll stay as long as you want me,” he promised.

Aster kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is mostly CloudSpeck's fault, with input/support from at least three others when this AU came up, so a teensy bit of blame also goes there - and now I apparently have a new fic series to write.  
> (I love you all, but this new series is entirely your fault)


End file.
